Denise Willis
| gender = | base of operations = Ruggsville, Texas | known relatives = Donald Willis (father, deceased) | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = 1977 Although the character is not killed on-screen, it is presumed that she dies shortly following the end of the film. | first appearance = ''House of 1000 Corpses (2003) | played by = Erin Daniels }} Denise Willis is a fictional character and one of four primary victims targeted by the Firefly clan of Deadwood in the movie House of 1000 Corpses. Played by actress Erin Daniels, she is the last of the four to be killed in the film. Biography In October of 1977, Denise Willis accompanied her friends Mary Knowles, Jerry Goldsmith and Bill Hudley on an ill-fated cross-country expedition documenting obscure roadside attractions. Their journey brought them to a small horror-themed gas stop and eatery called Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen. Denise had little interest in exploring the bizarre establishment, but was cajoled into going inside and even partaking in Captain Spaulding's underground "Murder Ride". After the ride, Bill and Jerry learned of a local urban legend about a crazed killer named Doctor Satan. Spaulding gave the group directions to where Doctor Satan was allegedly buried and they began driving down the road. Along the way, they picked up a hitchiker, Baby Firefly, and had their car tire blown out. Baby invited them back to her farmhouse, promising that her brother Rufus would be able to fix their car. Rufus towed them back to the house, and Denise was forced to endure an extremely uncomfortable dinner with Baby's family, which included Mother Firefly, Grandpa Hugo, Tiny Firefly and the depraved Otis B. Driftwood, who all lived on strange halloween traditions. That evening, when they tried to leave, Otis, Rufus and Tiny attacked them. Tiny dragged Denise out of the car and brought her along with the others back inside the house where she passed out. The family played halloween with Denise and was stripped out of her cold weather clothes to be put into Baby's doll costume that consisted of makeup and hair made into pigtails, knee high socks, doll shoes and a checked dress. She wakes up after having a surreal dream, now tied to a bed in a darkened room, the enormous Tiny attempted to feed her, but she refused to eat and begged Tiny to let her go free, and the mute misanthrope complied, but her freedom was only momentary as Otis appeared seconds later, recaptured and locked her in a cage with undead beings. By this point, her boyfriend Bill had been killed. By the following day, Denise’s father, Donald Wilson had grown concerned that he had not heard from his daughter. He contacted the county sheriff’s department who promptly started a search for the missing youths. Wilson and the officers found the Firefly house and Otis killed Donald by shooting him in the back. He then skinned the elderly man and used the flesh from his face, chest and shoulders to create a macabre Halloween costume. Elsewhere in the house, Denise and the others were brought together in the living room and made to wear adult-sized rabbit costumes. Otis descended the staircase wearing her father’s skin chanting “Who’s yer Daddy?” Denise recoiled in terror as Otis began kissing her face through the mask. The family then brought Denise, Mary and Jerry to a nearby cemetery; ironically, the same graveyard where Doctor Satan was presumed to be buried. Mary tried to escape, but Baby Firefly caught up with her and stabbed her to death. Denise and Jerry were tossed into a coffin then lowered into a deep hole which led into a series of labyrinthine tunnels. A horde of bizarre, subterranean mutants descended upon them, pulling the wooden slats of the coffin apart. Denise and Jerry spilled out into the mud, but Denise managed to get away from them. She scrambled through the tunnels to enter a corridor lined with skeletons neatly propped up upon the walls. The corridor exited into what appeared to be a doctor’s waiting room, occupied by more hideously deformed men. Avoiding these men, she pressed onward and found herself in the operating room of Doctor Satan. Doctor Satan was no mere urban legend. Nor was he dead. Clad in a strange body harness, he was in the middle of performing exploratory brain surgery on Jerry Goldsmith when Denise entered the room. Doctor Satan motioned to his attendant, the Professor to take care of Denise. The Professor was a huge man with burns all across his body who wore night vision goggles and wielded a large ax. Denise turned and ran out of the room, but the Professor chased after her. Denise scrambled through the tightened corridors of the mine shaft with the Professor hot on her heels. He swung his ax at her, but missed striking a support beam, which caused a section of the shaft to collapse down on top of him. Denise managed to dig her way to the surface and escape into the morning sun. Bloodied and weak, she stumbled through the field out onto the highway. Captain Spaulding picked her up in his convertible and she insisted to be taken to a hostpital, but Otis was in the back seat and they brought her back to Doctor Satan. The final fate of Denise Willis is unknown. Notes & Trivia * Denise Willis may have been romantically connected to Jerry Goldsmith though this is never demonstrated in detail in the film. * Although Denise received the least amount of screen time early in the film, she proved to endure far longer than any of the other victims. * The stuntman who played the Professor had difficulty seeing through his goggles and nearly hit Erin Daniels with his ax. The item he was wielding was a real ax and not a prop. Rob Zombie; House of 1000 Corpses; DVD director's commentary; 2004 References ---- Category:1977 character deaths